Un choix qui n'en est pas un
by Lipiphera
Summary: Lors de la fin de la saison 3 d'Aventures, Balthazar se retrouve confronter à son père, Énoch qui lui propose quelque chose. J'imagine alors les pensées qui défilent dans la tête de Balthazar. Le lien pour accéder à toute les saisons d'Aventures : /channel/UCCMxHHciWRBBouzk-PGzmtQ/playlists?shelf id 2&view 50&sort dd


« Je peux tout arrêter.. Rends-moi ce que je t'ai donné. »

Quoi ?!

« Rends-moi le diable... Rends-moi... Ce que je t'ai légué. »

Bordel ! Mais il ose ! Avec son sourire en coin qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et sa main qui vole directement vers mon cœur. Tout arrêter. Tous sauver. Contre l'abandon d'une partie de moi. D'une assez grosse partie. Ouais... Une bonne grosse partie quoi... Et ça laisserait quoi de moi ? En tant que son fils, pourrais-je seulement survivre sans cette part de moi-même ? Après les événements … particuliers … de l'an passé, je suis encore moins humain qu'avant !

…

Je n'ai même pas besoin de bouger la tête pour sentir la présence de mes compagnons.

Théo... Théo qui n'aurait plus besoin de me suivre comme mon ombre pour me … « purifier » au moindre geste tendancieux. Encore que depuis quelques mois, je n'ai même plus l'air humain. Il n'a pas trop posé de questions d'ailleurs. Mais bon... Ce mec a fusionné avec la Mort quoi, donc niveau hérésie, j'ai une bonne marge de progression. Et NON, la transformation ne compte pas ! Pas celle-ci... J'ai sauvé le monde bordel ! On allait tous crever ! Ces situations ont tendance à se répéter autour de nous, je sens comme un schéma qui se dessine...

Shin. Qui fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas changer de camp. Un peu comme moi. Mais avec des conséquences moins.. néfastes pour le reste du monde. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, il aurait nettement plus de mal à semer ses bâtards aux quatre coins du Cratère s'il se laissait glisser un peu trop vers sa partie élémentaire. Shin, l'ami des puits et auteur de pas mal de tirs improbables. Notamment à travers mes vêtements.

Le nain, MON nain, Grunlek. Le seul qui s'est dressé pour me soutenir et me protéger lors de ma transformation. Qui m'a caché, protégé, nourri, au moment où j'étais le plus vulnérable et le moins moi-même. Un jour, il fera un monarque formidable. Mais pour l'instant... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre lui et le Codex, mais ça a l'air... Fusionnel. Bordel ! Est-ce qu'on va seulement le récupérer intact après ce chantier ?

Le vieux sait ce qu'il me demande, il suit parfaitement mes pensées. J'aimerais qu'il sorte de ma tête ! Et qu'il arrête de choisir des moments pareils pour faire du drama ! Enfin... Vu ce qu'il est, ce serait certainement peine perdue de le lui demander...

Je refuse d'échouer. Je SAIS que je peux faire quelque chose de bien avec ma part démoniaque ! Encore que... Jusqu'à présent, ça m'a surtout servi à réduire une partie du cratère en cendres. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas survivre. Pas réellement. Et j'apprécie hein. Mais je n'ai pas prouvé que des pouvoirs démoniaques pouvaient être utilisés pour faire le bien. Je ne pense pas que le fait d'avoir cramé l'Église des Murmures compte. Même si, hein, elle l'avait cherché la vieille ! Et son sang n'est pas sur mes mains. Il est partagé entre mon inquisiteur slash paladin préféré et un certain demi-élémentaire d'eau dont je tairais le nom.

Bref...

Est-ce que le vieux fait ça parce qu'il est déçu de l'utilisation que je fais de mes pouvoirs ? Pas parce que je suis son fils hein, l'amour paternel ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai fait une croix dessus, mais juste par ce qu'il m'a fait ce qu'il pense être un « don » et que je ne l'utilise pas pour semer chaos et destruction ? Enfin... Pas trop. Juste en dernier rempart.

Ou est-ce par ce qu'il souhaite encore plus de pouvoir ? Ou juste pour me voir livrer cette bataille avec moi-même et gagner du temps pour l'autre élémentaire et son idée lumineuse ? Ou juste par ce que ça l'amuse. Bon. Chacune de ces propositions est plausible. Il faut donc que je le prenne par surprise, en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'attend pas de moi...

Ça c'est une idée ! Une idée de génie ! Faut juste trouver quoi... Il s'attend à ce que je tergiverse trois plombes et peut-être même que je négocie ou que je me range à ses côtés pour ne pas perdre son legs. Okay... Bah on va essayer autre chose du coup. Alors voyons... Son cœur devrait être par là, je n'ai plus qu'à être assez rapide ! On se concentre... Inspiration.. Expiration... Et on plonge dans ses yeux de démon.

« Je crois que t'as pas compris Énoch, après tant d'années... Des milliers d'années... T'as toujours pas compris... Mais il y a une règle qui s'applique dans l'univers : AUCUN parent n'a de droit sur ses enfants ! »


End file.
